Take my hand
by Josefangirl
Summary: Es el primer año de escuela de Baz pero Simon no le hará las cosas tan fácil (una porquería de resumen pero va con amor ) Por fis no olviden comentar ;)


Hola a todos :E solo tengo 3 cosas que decir:

1.-Estoy obsesionadisima con Troye Sivan, me haría hombre solo para casarme con él :c

2.-Hoy es mi cumpleaños (~20 años) y eso apesta

3.-No olviden comentar

Ahora puede disfrutar del fanfic ;)

* * *

 **Take my hand**

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch estaba a punto de dar un paso importante en su vida. A la tierna edad de 11 años volvería a la escuela Watford de Magia y Hechicería, la misma a la que sus ancestros habían asistido, la misma donde su familia había dirigido tiempo atrás como directores y directoras, la misma donde le habían arrebatado a su madre y lo habían convertido en un monstruo….

Baz miró a través del gran portón de hierro que lo separaba del sendero de entrada hacia aquel imponente castillo invisible a los normales.

— ¿Estás listo, Basilton? — Le preguntó su padre colocándole la mano sobre el hombro. Para él tampoco era fácil estar ahí, pero tenía que mostrarse firme y entregarle la mayor confianza y seguridad a su hijo, él era lo único que le quedaba de su amada Natasha.

Basil asintió y sin mirar atrás agarró su equipaje avanzado a paso firme por el ahora despejado sendero que le permitió el ingreso tras sentir su magia al primer paso que dio.

La primera semana fue bastante interesante para Baz, le gustaba la escuela, estaba tal cual como la recordaba (o podía recordar, la última vez que había estado ahí tenía tan solo 3 años), la única diferencia era la oficina del director que ya no era ocupada por su madre sino por el hechicero, había algo en ese sujeto que no le gustaba pero no sabía exactamente que era, además también había desaparecido la guardería tras lo ocurrido en ella años atrás, mejor así, no aguantaría verla a diario.

Le gustaban sus clases y sus maestros, le gustaba aprender sobre la magia y cómo dominarla pues le resultaba muy fácil y ¿Cómo no? Si lo llevaba en las venas, todo iba tan bien que incluso estaba pensando en entrar al equipo de futbol, el único detalle que eclipsaba un poco las cosas era su compañero de cuarto que no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Simon Snow, ese muchachito escuálido con rizos dorados y profundos ojos azules, el mago que supuestamente había venido de entre los normales a rescatar al mundo de la magia cumpliendo la profecía, _Simon Snow_ en persona. El crisol los había unido en su primer día en la escuela, pero él creía que quizás había cometido un gran error, ya que convivir con él era lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido, bueno no tanto como ser un vampiro pero de todos modos era un asco, Snow se pasaba todo el día con esa estúpida pelotita roja que lanzaba al aire sin cansarse, tampoco hablaba mucho solo le seguía con la mirada desde su lado de la habitación, pero lo que colmaba el vaso era que se pasaba casi todas las noches gimoteando en su cama hasta quedarse dormido ya muy tarde. Al principio creyó que solo le duraría unos días, tal vez aún no se adaptaba al cambio y extrañaba estar con los normales, así que intentó ignorarle, de verdad que lo intentó, pero ya llevaba casi un mes y no podría aguantarlo más, tenía que ponerle fin a esa situación esa misma noche.

Simon, como hacía cada noche sin excepción, sollozaba acostado sobre su cama dándole la espalda a su compañero, impidiéndole a este conciliar el sueño. Baz estaba harto, por su culpa apenas podía mantenerse despierto en clases y se pasaba todo el día bostezando, incluso ya le habían empezado a salir ojeras, si seguía así no podría llegar a ser el mejor de su clases y no permitiría que esa niña Bunce se quedará con ese lugar. Así que lo enfrentó sin más rodeos.

—Demonios, Snow, se puede saber ¿Qué te sucede?— se sentó en su cama quitándose una almohada de encima, había intentado cubrirse los oídos con esta pero no pudo amortiguar el ruido, incluso había pensado colocarla sobre la cara de su compañero con tal de callarlo de una vez por todas pero el anatema entraría en acción en cosa de segundos, una pena.

El muchacho dejó de gimotear por unos segundos y sin voltearse respondió — ¿Y a ti qué te importa?— reanudando su labor.

Simon pensaba que Baz era un chico muy raro, le había odiaba desde el primer momento en que lo conoció y ahora se preocupaba por él, eso definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido.

—Me importa ya que no me dejas dormir, así que: o me dices que te ocurre o te juro que te mandaré a dormir al bosque—

Simon se sentó en su cama sorbiendo ruidosamente la nariz mientras se la restregaba con la manga de su pijama.

—Es que no puedo dormir…— empezó a decir.

—Pues no eres el único—

—Es que... tengo miedo... que todo esto sea solo un sueño y… que de repente vaya a despertar otra vez en el orfanato, rodeado por los demás niños o… que otra vez haya perdido el control de mi magia y todo esté ardiendo en llamas...- se miraba las manos tratando de asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control —...incluso tengo pesadillas…— su voz tembló al final y enseguida volvió a llorar.

Baz suspiró, así que de eso se trataba todo, el gran Simon Snow, el mago más poderoso conocido, tenía terrores nocturnos. Se sintió un poco feliz al no ser el único que tenía pesadillas aunque las suyas eran bastante diferentes, pero de todos modos al fin había algo que tuvieran en común. Simon Snow solo era un niño, un niño asustado.

—Snow, extiende tu brazo hacia acá— tenía un plan que lo ayudaría con sus miedos.

El muchacho obedeció, las camas estaban tan cerca que no le costó llegar hasta donde se encontraba el otro, enseguida Baz extendió el suyo y le pellizcó la mano.

— ¡Ay!, anatema— dijo el otro retirándolo inmediatamente comenzando a sobarse sin entender por qué le había hecho eso.

—Oh, vamos, solo fue un pequeño pellizco, además te dolió por lo que esto no es un sueño o te hubieras despertado ¿No?—.

Simon lo miró no muy convencido de lo que decía a pesar de que el dolor que sentía en ese momento sí era bastante real.

—Mira, toma mi mano, si te vuelvo a oír sollozar o quejarte entre sueños, te la apretaré para que te despiertes y puedas recordar que estas en Watford y no en el orfanato— dijo extendiendole nuevamente su pequeña y pálida extremidad —Ahora, Snow, si fueras tan amable ¿Podrías dejarme dormir de una maldita vez?—.

El muchacho titubeó un poco pero finalmente tomó la mano de su compañero y se volvió a recostar, estaba fría pero no le importó, sentir su contacto le había tranquilizado un poco.

—Gracias, Baz— susurró cerrando los ojos apuntó de sucumbir ante el sueño, tanto llorar lo había dejado agotado.

—Cállate y duérmete ya— dijo echándole una última miraba a su compañero, finalmente sonrió cuando supo que el otro no lo vería, convivir con Simon Snow no era tan terrible después de todo, incluso era algo lindo.

Y por fin esa noche, Simon y Baz, pudieron dormir tranquilos, aunque despertador con el brazo entumecido a la mañana siguiente por mantenerlo en la misma posición por tantas horas. Simon no volvió a llorar por las noches.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar 3

P.D: amo a Troye D':


End file.
